tragedia
by tazmania081005
Summary: Continua de "Lios", esta es la cuarta parte de las historias de Stabler y Benson, las dificultades que les pone el camino para estar juntos. pd: soy pesima en los resumenes.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

.

.

.

Olivia Benson no era una persona nerviosa, por el contrario sus nervios se han vuelto prácticamente de acero conforme van pasando los años y su trabajo, un trabajo el cual necesitaba que ella fuera fuerte para poder soportar todo lo que conllevaba ver las cosas mas atroces que podía ser el ser humano, ella no era nerviosa, pero el día de hoy estaba particularmente nerviosa, la relación de Elliot después de la gran separación que habían tenido de casi dos meses se había vuelto mucho mas fuerte, habían decido que era el momento de decirle a los niños de la relación que han ocultado por mas de cinco meses.

.

.

.

Elliot levanto la vista para ver a su novia mirando hacia el monitor del computados, sabia que no estaba mirando nada en particular, para ser mas preciso era imposible que pudiera estar viendo algo en el monitor, ya que ella no se había movido por mas de quince minutos y de seguro el protector de pantalla había saltado ya al monitor, tenia la mirada fija, un lápiz en la mano derecha que cada ciertos minutos lo llevaba a la boca para mordedor, Elliot podía notar el movimiento de la pierna, tenia un pequeño temblor, él sabia que ella estaba nerviosa

.

.

.

"te ves linda" dice Elliot tratando de llamar su atención

.

.

"¿Qué?" pregunto ella levantando la ceja, mirando al resto, notando que nadie había escuchado sus palabras

.

.

.

"te ves linda cuando estas nerviosa", sonrío hacia ella, levantando la vista para que lo pudiera ver a través del monitor del PC

.

.

.

"yo no estoy nerviosa Elliot", dice ella tratando de sonar molesta por esta suposición de su novio.

.

.

.

"lo que tu digas Benson", responde Elliot mientras menea la cabeza, èl la conoce demasiado bien y sabia que estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a suceder mas temprano qu tarde.

.

.

"Liv vamos a almorzar, llevamos horas llenando informes", dice Elliot mientras se levanta de su escritorio y toma su chaqueta, ella asiente y también se levanta de su escritorio, toma su chaqueta, Liv se detuvo "voy a avisar a Cragen que vamos a salir a almorzar, deben estar por llegar Fin y Munch", Elliot la espero a la salida de la sala principal mientras ella hablaba con Cragen

.

.

.

Llegaron al restaurante donde estaba acostumbrados a almorzar, era a no mas de diez minutos de la comisaría en caso de que Cragen los necesitara urgentes, "¿El?" pregunto ella mientras comían su almuerzo, por lo general compartían sus almuerzos, ella siempre pedía ensalada Cesar con algún acompañamiento y Elliot pedía papas con carne, por lo general las papas terminaban en el plato de Liv, cosa que a Elliot le encantaba, le gustaba la idea de compartir todo. "Si" respondió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su soda, "Dean me llamo ayer para entregarme el pañuelo, nos juntamos en la esquina del precinto, se iba de Nueva York ya que tenia un caso con el FBI, me llamo urgente, lo siento El, no te pude avisar", ella bajo la mirada hacia su plato, la ultima vez esto no había resultado bien, "El, por favor no te enojes", Elliot le sonrío mirándola directamente a los ojos "Liv, bebé eso es algo del pasado, no hay por que preocuparse", podía notar parte del relajo en el rostro de Liv,

.

.

.

"¿Liv, hay algo mas que te esta molestando?", ella asintió positivamente "no es que me moleste Elliot, pero sus hijos" dijo mientras lo miraba

.

.

.

"¿mis hijos?" interrumpió Elliot

.

.

.

Ella lo miro "El, no me malinterpretes, no estoy molesta por tus hijas, tenias razón en el bullipen, estoy nerviosa, vas a contarle a los chicos nuestra relación y no hay vuelta atrás", Elliot la queda mirando, "nena, hace meses que no hay vuelta atrás, independiente de lo que mis hijos opinen yo estoy contigo para el largo plazo, nena estoy completamente enamorado de ti, todos son grandes a excepción claramente de Eli que tiene solo un par de meses, pero te aseguro que todos ellos entenderán, no tienes por que estar nerviosa por la cena de esta noche"

.

.

.

"¿Esta noche?" exclamo Olivia casi ahogándose con el trago de su bebida, "creía que tenias a los niños a partir del sábado, así que asumí que seria mañana el gran día"

.

.

.

Elliot movió la cabeza y tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Olivia tan inquieta por esta situación, sabia que ella se preocupaba por la reacción de sus hijos, pero él estaba seguro de que todo iría bien, "llame a Kathy ayer para solicitarle a los niños a partir del día de hoy, ella no tuvo objeciones Liv, así que hoy es el día"

.

.

.

"bien" respondió ella casi sin expresión, siguieron comienzo en silencio el resto del almuerzo, hasta que llego la hora de retirarse, Elliot cancelo por ambas comidas y se retiraron del lugar, Olivia siguió callada el resto del camino, en menos de cinco horas tenia que estar frente a los ojos de cinco Stabler dando explicaciones, esto seria difícil.

.

.

.

Las cinco horas pasaron demasiado rápido para Olivia, ya eran las 19:00 hrs. y Elliot ya se estaba preparando para salir "¿estas lista?" pregunto Elliot al notar que ella no se movía "¿Liv, estas lista?", pregunto nuevamente, "si" respondió ella, "solo dame un segundo para reaccionar" le dijo mientras le sonreía "El, realmente estoy nerviosa", Elliot la miro tiernamente "Liv, nena todo va a estar bien, te lo aseguro, ahora tenemos que irnos, mis hijos van a estar en veinte minutos en el departamento, Maureen tiene las llaves así que van a estar en casa", ella asintió "bien", tomo su chaqueta y salieron del lugar.

.

.

.

El trayecto al departamento de Elliot fue demasiado corto, ella hace mucho tiempo que no había estado ahí, desde que empezaron su relación, siempre estaban en el departamento de Liv para evitar imprevistos.

.

.

.

"¿Estas bien?", pregunto Elliot, "haz estado especialmente callada y eso me asusta un poco" ella lo miro "cariño, creo que no deberíamos hacer esto yo..yo", Elliot la interrumpió, "he esperado meses para hacer esto Liv, quiero poder estar contigo y con mis hijos, quiero poder expresar mi amor sin problemas" dice Elliot mirando directamente a los ojos a Olivia, él le acaricia la mejilla con su mano derecha, la acerca un poco hacia él y le da un suave beso en los labios "vamos nena, están esperando por nosotros", ella tomo un respiro y asintió. "vamos" respondió.

.

.

.

Cuando entraron al departamento de Elliot, podía ver a sus hijos revoloteando por la sala de estar, el pequeño Eli estaba en su cuna, ya tenia alrededor de 11 meses, Maureen estaba preparando las cosas para la cena, mientras que el resto de los chicos estaba instalados en la sala de estar viendo la televisión, Olivia estaba en silencio detrás de Elliot, podía sentir el corazón que iba a salir del pecho "papá que bueno que llegaste temprano, mamà no dejo en su camino a casa", Elliot abrazo a la mayor de sus hijas "me alegra que estén todos Mo" , Maureen miro hacia atrás para ver a una mujer , "¿Liv?" pregunto con entusiasmo, Olivia levanto la vista para cumplir con la hija mayor de Elliot "Maureen que alegría verte" respondió ella, habían pasado varios meses desde la ultima vez que los había visto, todos los niños levantaron la vista y fueron a saludar a Elliot y a Liv, todos se veían muy alegres por la compañía "a sido un tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos viniste a ver Liv", dijo Kathleen, Olivia asintió, desde que estaba con Elliot que había decidido que no interrumpiría sus fines de semana con sus hijos, "un poco de trabajo" se excuso inútilmente ella, Maureen la miro "pensábamos que tenias un nuevo novio, preguntábamos a papá, pero nunca teníamos respuesta", Olivia sonrío a Maureen, "me encanta verlos chicos, solo era difícil poder hacerlo", ella asintió "lo siento chicos, pero ahora estoy aquí" respondió con su bella sonrisa.

.

.

.

"Eli, dios estas tan grande" dice Olivia mientras se dirige hacia el pequeño que estaba jugando en el suelo de la sala, "¿puedo tomarlo?", el niño ya estaba levantado los bracitos para que ella lo tomara, ella le dio un suave abrazo "te extrañe pequeño", la relación entre ambos era especial después de ser ella quien prácticamente salvo la vida de Eli, "él también te extrañaba Liv" respondió Elliot, le encantaba la interacción de Olivia con sus hijos.

.

.

.

"¿papa, ya hemos ordenado pizza, espero que no haya problema?", suena bien para mi respondió Elliot, ¿Liv?", ella movió la cabeza "esta bien por mi"

.

.

.

Cuando llego la cena la mesa estaba lista, los chicos se habían distribuidos las tareas mientras hablaban con Olivia ella aun tenia en sus brazos a Eli, que al parecer no quería dejar que ella se fuera, le habían echo algunas preguntas sobre cuando fueron secuestrados junto a su padre, habían sido casi cinco meses sin saber de ella, Elliot les había hablado de ella y que solo estaba bien, "chicos, dejen respirar a Liv, vamos a comer" dijo Elliot, ella le sonrío en agradecimiento, tan solo esperaba que siguieran de la misma forma una vez que les dieran la noticia..

.

.

.

Liv se levanto junto con el pequeño Eli en sus brazos, Elliot fue a tomar el niño de sus brazos, pero el pequeño se aferro mucho mas a Olivia "hey, pequeño no vamos a ningún lado, vamos a cenar", le dice ella mientras deposita un tierno beso en la frente del niño, se sentaron a la mesa, Eli quedo entre Elliot y Olivia, "¿puede comer pizza?", pregunto Olivia, Elliot asintió "pequeños trozos, para que no se atore", los chicos conversaron sobre la escuela, Dickie actualmente estaba en el equipo de básquetbol y estaba muy orgulloso con sus logros deportivos, Maureen estaba en la universidad y Kathleen estaba a dos años de salir del colegio, Lizzie estaba callada en esta ocasión, de todos los hijos de Elliot, ella era la mas callada y tímida, Olivia entendía eso, sabia que no era su presencia la que la hacia sentir incomoda.

.

.

.

Siguieron conversando por lo que parecieron horas, los hijos de Elliot podían notar que su padre estaba muy feliz en esta ocasión, asumían que era por la presencia de Olivia, Maureen podía notar que los ojos de su padre se iluminaban cuando Olivia estaba a su alrededor y que se veía mas feliz,

.

.

.

Después de un momento de silencio, Elliot miro a Olivia para pedir su aprobación, era el momento para contarles de su relación, se aclaro la garganta nervioso, "chicos hay algo que debo decirles", habla Elliot un poco inseguro, ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Olivia, los chicos se quedaron en absoluto silencio para darle tiempo a su padre para tranquilizarse, "esto es un poco mas difícil de lo que imagine" dice Elliot casi con vergüenza, "El, esta bien" dice Olivia tratando de alentarlo.

.

.

.

"bueno ustedes sabes que yo..y su madre, eh, hace un tiempo" Maureen lo interrumpió con una risa "al grano papá, dios estas tan nervioso", los chicos rieron, Eli miro extrañado que todos rieran a su alrededor así que él también soltó una carcajada

.

.

.

Olivia movió su mano hasta juntarla con la de Elliot "¿puedo?" le pregunto a Elliot, él se negó, "yo debo hacerlo", él tenia que darle la noticias a sus hijos, "chicos, Liv y yo estamos juntos", el silencio se hizo de inmediato, salvo por los gemidos de Eli para llamar la atención de Olivia, ella se tenso al ver el rostro de los chicos, Elliot le había prometido que todo iría bien, pero los minutos pasaban y nadie era capaz de decir nada, Maureen fue la primera en hablar "me alegra mucho papá que por fin te hayas decido, ella ni iba a esperar para siempre", Maureen se levanta y se dirige hacia Olivia, le beso la mejilla "ahora sé quien ha hecho tan feliz a mi padre, gracias", Olivia no tenia palabras "oh" dijo "gracias Mo", Kathleen y Dickie sonrieron "ya era tiempo papá, Liv nos alegra que mi padre por fin se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti" dice Kathleen, "es bueno verlo feliz" responde Dickie, la cena siguió en relativa calma, Lizzie no había dicho absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

"Yo sabia, mama tenia razón!", exclamo Lizzie molesta, después de un par de minutos

.

.

.

"Yo sabia que mi papa estaba engañando a mama con Olivia", grito mientras se levantaba de la mesa

.

.

.

"Elizabeth" exclamo Elliot con furia, el resto de los chicos quedaron en silencio

.

.

.

"Elizabeth te estoy hablando, vuelve!" grito Elliot, Olivia podía notar las venas en la frente de Elliot

.

.

.

Olivia se levanto de su asiento y beso la frente de Eli, "creo que es mejor que me vaya", dice mientras camina hacia el sofá donde había dejado su chaqueta. "sabia que era una mala idea",

.

.

.

...continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

.

.

.

Elliot se dirigió hacia ella "no por favor, quédate, voy a hablar con ella" , Olivia tomo un minuto para pensar que hacer, negó , "debes hablar con ella, pero es mejor que yo no este aquí, Elliot, este es el tiempo de tus hijos", los chicos estaban mirando hacia la escena de Elliot con Olivia, Maureen podía notar el dolor en Olivia,

.

.

.

"Liv, quédate, nosotros estamos bien con su relación, ella entenderá, solo necesita tiempo" dice Maureen, el resto de los chicos también se unieron a la solicitud, "ivy" dijo Eli tratando de llamar su atención, era difícil negarse a esas miradas que ella tanto amaba.

.

.

.

"¿están seguros?", pregunto Liv mientras volvía a la mesa donde estaban cenando "si" respondieron al unísono, y después Eli "si" repitió, todos rieron ante la inocencia del menor de los Stabler.

.

.

.

"Gracias nena por quedarte" él le dice mientras le da un suave beso en los labios, "El, tenemos compañía" dice ella mientras mira a cuatro par de ojos mirando hacia ellos. "nena se tendrán que acostumbrar, por que en mi casa te besare cada vez que pueda", ella sonrío, "¿eso esta bien con ustedes?", pregunto Elliot al resto de sus hijos, "creo que no hay problema papá, va a ser extraño, pero no me molesta" respondió Kathleen, los chicos movieron la cabeza en acuerdo.

.

.

.

"Voy a hablar con ella" dice Elliot a Olivia mientras se mueve hacia la habitación de Lizzie.

.

.

.

Dickie se fue a la sala a jugar en su play 3, mientras las chicas se mantuvieron en la mesa para conversar con Olivia, ella estaba visiblemente nerviosa, era el momento que estaba esperando que no llegara, ella era experta en interrogatorios, pero estar frente a las hijas mayores de su novio de alguna forma la hacían sentir especialmente nerviosas.

.

.

.

"¿Así que tu y papa?", dice Maureen para poder empezar la conversación, "Si" dijo Olivia, "así que tu y mi papá han dormido juntos", el color se le fue temporalmente de su rostro a Olivia, "creo.. yo.. la..verdad.." estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras, ambas chicas rieron "tranquila Liv, es una broma, no vamos a preguntar si papa y tu han sido "íntimos" eso lo sabemos hace tiempo", Olivia miro extrañada a las chicas.

.

.

.

"¿Hace tiempo?", las chicas miraron a Olivia, "esta bien si papa y tu estaban juntos antes de la separación", Olivia suspiro y negó con la cabeza, "chicas, su padre y yo hemos decidido estar juntos un tiempo después de que el divorcio finalizo, su padre nunca engaño a su madre",

.

.

.

Elliot volvió a la sala con una avergonzada Lizzie detrás de él, la niña se volvió hacia Olivia "Lo siento Liv, no fue mi intención gritarte", dice Lizzie, "cariño, esta bien, yo entiendo que estés molesta" responde Olivia en un tono suave,

.

.

.

"¿Que estaban conversando?" pregunto Elliot en un tono curioso, "Liv nos estaba diciendo que ustedes empezaron su relación después de que el divorcio de mama y tu concluyo" responde Maureen, ella era mayor, por lo que era mucho más madura que el resto de sus hermanos, "si ", respondió Elliot, "llevamos seis meses juntos, en el trabajo aun no saben y tenemos que mantenerlo de esa forma tanto tiempo como sea posible", responde Elliot mientras toma la mano de Olivia, ahora sentada al otro lado de ella, aun mas cerca, "de verdad estoy muy contenta", dice Maureen.

.

.

.

"¿Por que esperaron tanto tiempo para contarnos? Pregunto Kathleen, Olivia tomo un sorbo de su agua mientras Elliot respondía, "teníamos que estar seguros que esto resultaría, Liv no quería que ustedes salieran lastimados si algo resultaba mal", las chicas asintieron "gracias Liv.

.

.

.

"¿Amas a mi padre?" pregunto Maureen directamente, Olivia se sonrojo un poco, era la primera vez que le decía a otra persona que no fuera Elliot, "lo amo con todo mi corazón" un rubor se reflejaba en sus mejillas, las chicas estaban felices, siguió tomando su refresco, de pronto la habitación era demasiado calurosa.

.

.

.

"¿Se van a casar algún día?" pregunto Kathleen, Olivia casi se ahogo con la bebida que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser, Elliot sonrió "chicas, no asusten a Liv, ella me gusta mucho" dice mientras les guiñe un ojo a sus hijas, "¿solo te gusto un poco?" pregunta Liv en un tono simulando estar molesta, cruzando los brazos, "estamos tomándolo con calma chicas, un paso a la vez" dice mientras toma un pañuelo de la mesa para secar el pequeño desastre que tenia Eli a su lado.

.

.

.

"Podríamos hacer algo en mi departamento el próximo fin de semana, quizás cocinar algo para ustedes" dice Olivia, la conversación se había tornado muy amistosa, Lizzie también estaba participando ahora, las cosas finalmente estaban saliendo bien, "¿nena dijiste que no cocinabas?" preguntó extrañado Elliot, ella le sonrío "cariño, dije que no cocinaba, no que no sabia cocinar, preparar algo para uno solo es un poco aburrido" le dice mientras acaricia el dorso de la mano de Elliot, "suena como una buena idea Liv, yo acepto feliz" responde Kathleen, Dickie esta escuchando desde el sofá "papa, Liv, la próxima semana es la final del campeonato, pueden venir a verme, seria muy feliz y después vamos al departamento de Liv" concluyo Dickie, Elliot estaba orgulloso de las cosas que hacían sus hijos, "me parece genial" respondió Elliot.

.

.

.

"Estaremos ahí, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo" prometió Olivia

.

.

.

Eli estaba en su sillita bastante callado, cuando Olivia lo miro noto que se había quedado dormido, al parecer no le gustaba ser prácticamente ignorado o no incluido en la conversación, "oh, pequeño" dice mientras lo saca de la sillita y lo acomoda en sus brazos, "papá estoy cansada, me voy a mi cuarto" dice Maureen "buenas noches" dice mientras se retira, seguido se fue el resto de los chicos, "voy a poner a Eli en su cuna" dice Elliot mientras toma al niño dormido de los brazos de Olivia, ella miro el reloj 23:30,

.

.

.

"El, cariño es mejor que me vaya, el camino de retorno es largo" él se acerco y le susurro, "quédate, mañana podemos llevar a Eli al zoológico, quizás los chicos mas grandes se animen y nos acompañen, un día familiar" dice mientras suavemente se acerca y la besa en los labios dulcemente "me harías inmensamente feliz", besa la frente de Eli, "vuelvo enseguida", dice mientras se dirige hacia la habitación de Eli que comparte con Dickie, ella no se había negado, aun tenia la esperanza que se quedara, seria la primera vez que ella se quedaría en el departamento de Elliot.

.

.

.

Diez minutos mas tardes ingreso a la sala, su rostro se ilumino al ver que Olivia aun estaba en la sala de estar, sentada cómodamente en su sofá, viendo la televisión en un volumen bien bajo, él sabia que ella no estaba prestando atención a lo que están dando en la televisión. "gracias por quedarte nena, significa mucho para mi", ella miro a esos hermosos ojos azules, haría cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a Elliot, él se acomodo a su lado del sofá y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, la llevo a sus labios y besos sus manos suaves y delicadas, "no resulto tan mal ¿cierto?" pregunto Elliot, ella asintió "pudo ser peor".

.

.

.

"De a poco las cosas irán mejorando, tienen que acostumbrarse, quiero esto para el largo plazo nena", dice mientras suavemente cambio sus manos y las llevo a las mejillas de Liv, acerco sus labios hacia él para besarla, el beso se fue profundizando, Olivia le permitió a Elliot profundizar el beso, sus manos ansiosas recorrían todo su cuerpo, las cosas se fueron calentando rápidamente, sin separarse Olivia se subió a Elliot a horcajadas, posición que nunca antes habían intentado, el sofá de Elliot era mucho grande que el del departamento de Olivia, ella acaricio el pecho duro de Elliot, arriba y abajo mientras se besaban, Elliot tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Olivia, ella se movía sugerentemente sobre una parte especial de Elliot, podía sentir que estaba llamando claramente la atención de Elliot, cuando Olivia sintió a Elliot debajo de ella un gemido se escapo de su boca, se sentía muy bien, cuando necesitaron aire se separaron, ambos estaban respirando pesadamente, Elliot se acerco nuevamente para tomar los labios de Olivia, no podía quitar las manos de su cuerpo, ágilmente desabotono la blusa botón por botón y la deslizo por los brazos de Olivia hasta dejarla solamente en su sujetador, cuando fue a su cinturón Olivia lo detuvo, "El, detente", Elliot respiro en desaprobación "¿no quieres?", ella lo beso dulcemente "no aquí bebé, no esta vez, tus hijos están en casa", ella se coloco nuevamente la blusa y se la abotono.

.

.

.

"cariño no me siento cómoda haciendo el amor la primera noche que tus hijos están aquí" dice ella, Elliot entendía, aunque sabia que sus hijas mayores tenían más que claro que ellos tenían sexo, "vas a ir a la cama conmigo ¿cierto?, te prometo que me comportare", ella asintió y esbozo una dulce sonrisa hacia su novio, "por su puesto bebé", se bajo de las piernas de Elliot y se levanto para dirigirse al dormitorio de Elliot "en otra oportunidad cariño, el sofá se veía muy cómodo" dice ella juguetonamente, camino hacia la habitación de Elliot, la cama era grande, se veía agradable, "no traje ropa para cambiarme El, no era mi intención quedarme", él abrió uno de sus cajones y saco su camiseta de policía de nueva York, uno similar al de Olivia, pero un poco mas grande y un pantalón de pijama "gracias" dice ella mientras se cambia de ropa "se ve tan bien mi ropa en ti nena", dice mientras se acerca y la abraza, baja hasta sus labios,, ella cruza sus manos sobre la espalda de Elliot, cuando se separaron ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño "tienes que comportarte Stabler", dice ella mientras se separa, levantaron las cubiertas para acostarse, Elliot por lo general dormía en el lado izquierdo de la cama y ella en el lado derecho, le gustaba dormir sobre el pecho de Elliot, los latidos de su corazón hacían que se relajara, ambos estaban cansados después de una semana de trabajo, noches sin dormir y casos estresantes, "buenas noches Liv" ella bostezo, "buenas noches El. Te amo", ambos se entregaron al sueño.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Elliot despertó primero, Olivia por lo general no dormía toda la noche, salvo cuando estaba con Elliot, después de diez minutos ella abrió los ojos y bostezo, "buenos días nena", dice Elliot mientras le besa la frente y pone varios besos suaves a través del cuello de ella, "buenos días El", después de unos segundos Elliot hablo de nuevo "yo me podría acostumbrar a esto" dice Elliot en un tono bajo, Olivia lo miro "¿a qué?", pregunto ella, "despertar juntos todas las mañanas nena" responde Elliot, ella sonrió, "yo también El, pero sabes que es complicado", "lo sé" respondió él, era una mezcla de cosas que hacia que fuera complicado vivir juntos, primero el trabajo, tienen que informar cualquier cambio de dirección por que lo Cragen sabría de inmediato, también Olivia había vivido sola casi toda su vida y no sabia si podía vivir con Elliot, hasta ahora había resultado bien así, aunque seria mucho mejor si vivían juntos, así no tendrían que ir de un departamento a otro, ahorrarían dinero y tiempo.

.

.

.

"Vamos nena, el sábado es de panqueques para el clan Stabler, mi especialidad" se levanto besando la frente de Liv, "El, los niños van a saber que me quede a dormir", Elliot movió "estoy mas que seguro que los chicos saben que en mas de alguna oportunidad en estos seis meses hemos compartido la cama Liv" él sonríe ante el nerviosismo, "esta bien Liv, los chicos saben de nuestra relación y lo que ello implica, se acerco y tomo un mechón de su cabello marrón hacia detrás de la oreja, "vamos nena, a desayunar",

.

.

.

Liv no tenia ganas de levantarse aun, pero tener un desayuno con la familia de Elliot la animo "dame un segundo" se levanto y fue al baño para un poco de aseo antes de salir a la cocina, Elliot la espero, sabia que sus hijos ya estaban en pie, a la espera de él, cuando salieron del cuarto Elliot tomo la mano de Olivia y entrelazaron los dedos dulcemente, él la miro para ver algún signo de desaprobación, al notar que ella estaba bien con ese gesto siguió por el camino hasta la cocina "buenos días" dijo a sus hijos y los beso en la frente a cada uno "¿y Eli?" pregunto Olivia extrañada, "esta durmiendo aun, despertó en la mañana pero papá lo volvió a acostar",dijo Dickie, Elliot había ido a ver a su hijo sin despertar a Olivia, "estabas muy cansada nena", ella asintió, recuperaba el sueño por lo general en los brazos de Elliot.

.

.

.

Elliot preparo la mezcla para los panqueques con la ayuda de Kathleen, a lo lejos se escuchaba un llanto "voy a traer a Eli" dijo Olivia mientras se levantaba del asiento, ella había echo el café y las tostadas, por ahora no había mas que hacer, "hola pequeño" dijo mientras besaba la cabecita de Eli "¿dormiste bien?", el niño estiro los brazos para ser tomado "ivy" dijo mientras ella lo cargaba, "¿pa?", pregunto el pequeño, "vamos a tomar desayuno pequeño" dice ella sacándolo de la cuna.

.

.

.

El desayuno transcurrió sin problemas, todos estaban alegres de estar juntos, a Elliot le tranquilizo la interacción de sus hijos con Olivia, sabía que ella los amaba, y le alegraba que sus hijos aceptaran a la mujer que amaba, Elliot se quedo mirando a Olivia "¿que?" pregunto ella en tono gracioso, "me encantas" él le dice mientras la besa dulcemente.

.

.

.

Los chicos habían decidido acompañar a Eli en su primera visita al zoológico, habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse, Elliot les había dado una hora para estar listos, el departamento era pequeño, tenía 3 habitaciones y dos baños, uno para el dormitorio principal. Olivia quedo mirando a Elliot mientras cambiaba a Eli en su ropa de paseo "eres un buen padre" le dice ella mientras entra a la habitación de Elliot, estaba cambiando ahí al pequeño para que Dickie pudiera cambiarse tranquilo, "eso trato" dice mientras termina de cambiar al bebé, aun les quedan quince minutos para estar listos, Maureen se excuso, no puede ir con nosotros, tiene que trabajar, pero el resto de los chicos vienen con nosotros.

.

.

.

El paseo en el zoológico había sido maravilloso para Olivia, Elliot podía notar que estaba callada, los chicos mayores iban mas adelante emocionados por los distintos animales, Eli iba ahora en brazos de Olivia moviendo sus bracitos contento mirando los animales, "¿estas bien?" pregunto Elliot mientras miraban a una de las jaulas, ella asintió "estoy feliz El, nunca había tenido un paseo como este, "va a ser mas seguido nena, tu , yo y los niños", le tomo la mano y siguieron caminando, después de haber recorrido todo el zoológico se fueron a cenar comida china, estaban agotados después del paseo, Eli, estaba dormido en los brazos de Elliot. "Vamos a casa chicos, Eli esta agotado", los chicos se levantaron, había sido un buen día en familia.

.

.

.

...continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

El resto del fin de semana sido emocionante para todos, sobre todo para Olivia, habían actuado casi como una familia, en el zoológico quien los viera podría haber pensado que ella era la madre de aquellos hermosos niños, Elliot se detuvo frente al edificio de Olivia, ella había decidido ir a su departamento, no tenia ropa para ir a trabajar el lunes "me llamas cuando llegues a casa El" le dice mientras cerraba la puerta del automóvil "nos vemos niños" dice mientras agita la mano despidiéndose del clan Stabler que estaba en la parte de atrás del auto, Elliot iba a su antigua casa para ir a dejar a los niños y hablar con Kathy.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la antigua casa los niños bajaron sus cosas, estaban acostumbrados de ir de un lugar a otro, entre la casa de papá y de mama, Kathy beso a cada uno de sus hijos mientras ingresaban a la casa, Eli estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Elliot, suavemente cambio al niño a los brazos de Kathy, "¿podemos hablar?" pregunto Elliot, ella asintió "déjame ponerlo en la cuna y vuelvo", las cosas después del divorcio habían sido amistosas entre ambos, las cosas podían cambiar ahora.

.

.

.

"pasa, ¿quieres un café o algo?" pregunto Kathy mientras volvía del cuarto del pequeño Eli, "estoy bien, gracias Kathy", ella se acerco al refrigerador y saco una botella de agua para ella "te ves feliz Elliot, ¿pasaron un buen fin de semana?", él asintió y sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa "fue un fin de semana muy bueno Kathy, gracias por dejar que los niños fueran a casa el viernes", ella le sonrió de vuelta "¿querías hablar?", Elliot estaba nervioso, "Kathy, quiero que esto venga de mi, los niños ya saben y están bien con esto"

.

.

.

Tomo un respiro antes de seguir, "estoy en una relación con Olivia", Kathy no dijo una palabra por un par de minutos, Elliot no podía notar si estaba enojada, "lo sabia Elliot", exclamo, el tono sonó un poco molesto para el gusto de Elliot, "Kathy yo nunca…" ella lo interrumpió, "no quiero detalles Elliot, sé que no me engañaste físicamente cuando aun estábamos juntos, pero siempre supe que no eras sincero conmigo, si estaba enamorada de ella mientras estábamos juntos", ahora el tono d Kathy era mas pena que enojo.

.

.

.

Elliot no podía negar algo que era completamente cierto, hace mucho tiempo que amaba a Olivia, solo que no tenia el coraje de terminar un matrimonio de veinte años, "tienes razón Kathy, no te engañe nunca, pero cuando estábamos aun casado yo ya estaba enamorado de ella, lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte"

.

.

.

Ella asintió, sabia que Elliot no la había engañado y que Olivia no había sido la razón del termino de su matrimonio, el amor había ido desapareciendo con los años "esta bien Elliot", respondió casi automáticamente. Elliot se retiro del domicilio de su ex esposa, un poco mas tranquilo sabiendo que casi toda la gente que le importaba sabia de su relación con Olivia.

.

.

.

Cuando Elliot llego a casa lo primero que hizo fue marcar a Liv, "¿ya me extrañas Stabler?" pregunto Olivia seductoramente al teléfono.

.

.

.

"siempre nena, quiero tenerte aquí a mi lado siempre", ella sonrío, a pesar de que ella sabia que él no la vería, "fue un buen fin de semana Liv, gracias por aceptar acompañarnos, ahora vamos a dormir cariño, mañana de vuelta a trabajar, te amo nena, buenas noches" espero la respuesta de Olivia y corto la llamada.

.

.

.

Era lunes, por lo que técnicamente su turno había empezado, "Benson" respondió a su móvil, miro el reloj 06:20 AM, escucho atentamente a su capitán "estaré en media hora capitán", ya se había acostumbrada a ser despertada a mitad de la noche por algún caso.

.

.

.

Escucho como su teléfono sonó nuevamente "Benson" respondió, sabia que era Elliot, pero sabia que llamaba por el caso "¿estas despierta?" pregunto "no" respondió, ella y sonrío, "tenemos un caso", ella esbozo una sonrisa "Cragen me acaba de llamar, nos vemos en el lugar El", corto la llamada y salio de su cama, en cinco minutos tomo un baño y se cambio ropa, con los años fue perfeccionando la rapidez para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa.

.

.

.

Cuando llego al lugar un parque central, podía ver de lejos las sirenas de los policías que acordonaban el lugar, su rostro se ilumino cuando vio a su compañero al lado de Melinda, él había llegado hace un par de minutos y ya había tomado la iniciativa "buenos días Benson" saludo mientras ella caminaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo

.

.

.

"Stabler, buenos días, ¿que tenemos?" ambos estaban usando su modo de policía, "Mujer de 28 años aproximadamente, tiene signos de violación y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, presumiblemente el motivo de la muerte ya que no hay mas heridas evidentes" responde leyendo los datos que había anotado, ella se agacho sobre el cuerpo de la victima, "¿alguna identificación?, Elliot negó "no tenia ropa", ella levanto la vista para cumplir con Elliot que se había puesto de pie anteriormente "¿testigos?", Elliot apunto hacia el coche patrulla, "están un poco nerviosos, como rutina salen a trotar a las 06:00 de la mañana, pero esta vez se encontraron con un cuerpo desnudo y golpeado" dice Elliot, "me voy a llevar el cuerpo al laboratorio, a penas tenga información los llamare" les dice Melinda mientras tapa el cuerpo para cargarlo a la camioneta del medico forense, cuando terminaron de hablar se dirigieron hacia el coche para interrogar a los testigos, un chico y una chica.

.

.

.

Hablaron con los testigos y tomaron nota de los datos y direcciones en caso de requerir mayor información se dirigieron a la oficina en el automóvil de Elliot, Olivia no le gustaba conducir, no era necesario tener que conducir a la comisaría, al final del día siempre se Elliot la iba a dejar "¿como te fue con Kathy?" pregunto Liv, sin quitar la vista del frente.

.

.

.

"no esta molesta, pero tampoco esta feliz, creo que se lo veía venir" respondió Elliot un poco molesto, ella suspiro"yo entiendo Elliot, no es fácil para ella, siempre pensó que teníamos algo y ahora tu le confirmas que estamos juntos, ella debe pensar que esto viene de antes", el miro hacia Olivia "esto venia de antes Liv, estoy enamorado de ti hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo recuero", ella sonríe hacia él, "pero nunca la engañamos Elliot, debes estar tranquilo", ella tomo su mano libre y la beso suavemente

.

.

.

Es verdad lo que les dije a tus hijas Elliot te amo mas que nada en el mundo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al recinto ingresaron a la oficina de Cragen para informar los datos que pudieron recopilar en el sitio donde ocurrió la tragedia, Melinda iba cotejar el ADN en la base de datos para poder tener alguna identificación, de vuelta en sus escritorios Elliot y Olivia estaban buscando en la base de datos de personas desaparecidas a alguien que coincidiera con la descripción de la victima, 28 años de edad, rubia, de aproximadamente 1.67.

.

.

.

Después de las 09:00 hrs. hizo su ingreso Fin y Munch ,"buenos días chicos" dijo alegremente Olivia, aun se sentía bien después del maravilloso fin de semana que tuvo con Elliot, Fin no pudo dejar pasar desapercibido el notable buen animo de ella "¿buen fin de semana Benson, algún chico especial?", ella asintió, "no es que sea de tu incumbencia Fin, pero si, un fin de semana especial" respondió ella sin quitar la mirada hacia delante, en el otro escritorio donde se encontraba Elliot, "me alegre Liv, mereces ser feliz, ahora creo que en algún momentos necesitamos hablar con este hombre misterioso, solo unas preguntas" dice Fin mientras sonríe.

.

.

.

"¿Por qué Elliot esta tan tranquilo y aun no quiere cortarle la cabeza?", pregunto Munch sorprendido Elliot era bueno para espantar a los posibles novios de Olivia

.

.

.

"vamos chicos, yo solo estaba cuidando la espalda de mi pareja" responde Elliot a las acusaciones, Porter, Moss, y Andy no eran del agrado de Elliot, sobre todo Porter

.

.

.

"Digamos que él sabe quien es y espero que este bien con eso" dice mientras le guiñe un ojo, Elliot estaba en su escritorio con los brazos entrelazados detrás de su nuca "es un buen tipo", responde a sus compañeros mientras sonríe,

.

.

.

"Mas le vale" respondió Fin mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio "¿algún caso?", ambos asintieron y los pusieron al día con la información.

.

.

.

El primer día de investigación fue lento, en la base de datos de desaparecidas varias encajaban con la descripción de la mujer encontrada asesinada, el informe de Melinda había indicado después de la autopsia que la victima había muerto debido a una fractura en el cráneo, por un golpe brutal, presento una hemorragia cerebral, el golpe fue demasiado certero, no había absolutamente nada que hacer para ayudar, el examen de violación había salido positivo en penetración vaginal, solo había encontrado espermicidas por lo que el violador uso condón.

.

.

.

Día martes de la investigación, a las 09:00 hrs AM los detectives ya se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, Liv llego de las primeras, las noches que estaba sin Elliot por lo general le costaba dormir y prefería ir a trabajar en vez de dar vueltas en la cama, después de una sesión de ejercicios se cambio para llegar a una hora prudente a trabajar.

.

.

.

Como era procedimiento estándar en la Unidad, estaban comparando aun algunos datos otorgados de la victima, hasta ahora cuatro opciones llegaron como posibles victimas, Cragen decidió dividir el equipo.

.

.

.

Cragen salió de su oficina cerca de una hora mas tarde

.

.

.

"Fin y Munch ustedes ayudaran a Stabler y Benson en la investigación, asumo que sus compañero ya los pusieron al tanto del caso" pregunto Cragen, sin esperar respuesta a cambio, Fin y Munch solo asintieron

.

.

.

"Bien" exclamo, después de un segundo volvió a hablar, tenemos cuatro posibles victimas, tres de las cuales están en Long Beach, es por este motivo que los estoy separando, Fin, Stabler y Munch ustedes van a Long Beach", por el tono de Cragen no había opción de negarse, a Elliot no le agrado que lo separan de Olivia, sin embargo se tranquilizo cuando ello lo miro tranquila. "¿alguna duda?", pregunto Cragen mas por cortesía ya que la decisión estaba tomada, se dio media vuelta y volvió hacia su oficina.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos mas tardes los chicos se dividieron las direcciones, Olivia fue la única que esta en una dirección relativamente cerca, menos de veinte minutos de camino, fue a la dirección que el ordenador le había dado, para la familia Paterson, cuando llego al domicilio golpeo suavemente la puerta, ya que dentro de la casa se escuchaba ruido,

.

.

.

"buenas tardes soy la detective Benson, busco a Katherine Paterson" indico mientras enseñaba su placa, el hombre que abrió la puerta tenia alrededor de treinta años, ojos verdes, pelo castaño claro, alto, no tanto como Elliot pero ella, el hombre asintió "mi esposa esta haciendo dormir al bebé en este momento.

.

.

.

Olivia podía ver claramente a una mujer en el medio de la sala con un niño algo menor que Eli, ¿le gustaría pasar detective?", pregunto amablemente el hombre, Olivia negó "gracias, solo estaba comprobando para ella, estaba en nuestra base de datos como desaparecida", el hombre negó, "nunca ha estado desaparecida, lo siento si perdió su tiempo", Olivia se despidió y se retiro del lugar.

.

.

.

Minutos mas tardes llamo a Elliot, "El, acabo de contactar a la mujer de Nueva York, así que claramente ella no esta desaparecida", dice al teléfono mientras sonríe, "¿como les ha ido?, pregunto ella, "mucho trafico" respondió Elliot, "aun ni siquiera a mitad de camino", al parecer las cosas en Long Beach iban a demorar un poco "vuelvo al recinto" dijo ella mientras cortaba la llamada.

.

.

.

Cuando llego se dirigió hacia la oficina de Cragen para ponerlo al día "Cap.- Katherine Paterson se encuentra en su hogar, el esposo indico que no habían puesto ningún aviso de desaparecida, además la mujer no calzaba con la descripción Cap., espero que tengan algo en Long Beach" dijo ella mientras se retiraba de la oficina de Cragen, "voy a estar revisando algunos datos de casos pendientes" dijo a su capitán, se sirvió una taza de café antes de volver a su escritorio a rellenar algunos formularios pendientes.

.

.

.

Después de unos treinta minutos sonó el teléfono del escritorio de Stabler, espero un par de sonidos y se levanto para atender "Unidad de victimas especiales, escritorio del detective Stabler", Olivia puso atención a la voz que se escuchaba muy nerviosa, "cariño cálmate tu padre no esta", ella miraba hacia la oficina de Cragen "Lizzie cariño Elliot esta en medio de un caso, por favor cariño todo estará bien, voy en camino, necesito que me des la dirección cariño", Olivia saco un papel "mas lento Lizzie", entre los nervios de la niña no podía entender claramente, "me va a tomar cerca de cuarenta minutos, no abran la puerta" dijo mientras cortaba la llamada.

.

.

.

Corrió hacia la oficina de Cragen "cap., tengo que salir, Lizzie me acaba de llamar, están en la casa de la hermana de Kathy y el novio de Kathleen esta vuelto loco", Cragen asintió "voy a llamar a Elliot en mi camino, Kathy esta allá, pero al parecer las cosas se están escapando de las manos, el chico se esta volviendo loco"

...continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

.

.

.

"¡Maldición Elliot contesta!" exclamo Olivia en su desesperación, había intentado cuatro veces y la llamada se iba directamente al buzón de voz, no quería dejarle un mensaje ya que lo preocuparía, quizás Lizzie esta sobre reaccionando a la situación, al estar ella presente era mas fácil poder manejar la situación, la dirección que Lizzie le había dado era en las inmediaciones de Nueva York, el viaje le tomaría algo menos de una hora, por suerte había tomado el vehículo asignado a Fin ya que los tres fueron en el automóvil de Elliot, en taxi no hubiera llegado en el tiempo record que planeaba hacerlo.

.

.

.

Intento una vez mas la llamada a Elliot sin éxito, finalmente se decidió en concentrarse en la conducción de esta forma no iba a tener un accidente y era posible avanzar mas rápido, la carretera y los caminos estaban despejados por lo que no requería del uso de las sirenas, se concentro solo en el camino delante de ella, y esperaba que las chicas estuvieran bien, no recordaba que Elliot le comentara que los chicos iban a salir a alguna parte, de seguro Elliot también ignoraba que estaban visitando a una hermana de Kathy, le mando un mensaje de texto a Cragen informándole que no se había podido contactar con Elliot, él iba a estar preocupado al tener cinco llamadas perdidas de Olivia.

.

.

.

Después de cincuenta minutos de conducción finalmente llego a la dirección que Lizzie le dicto, de fuera se veía una casa bastante acogedora, no era demasiado grande, dos pisos un jardín al frente, y visiblemente un patio, no se escuchaban gritos, Olivia estaciono afuera de la casa y se bajo, inspecciono alrededor, las casas estaban bien separadas unas de otras, era bastante probable que de haber habido gritos difícilmente el vecino escucharía.

.

.

.

Elliot se encontraba junto con Fin y Munch recorriendo Long Beach, por algún motivo que ellos desconocías el trafico había sido pésimo, no recordaban si era algún día de fiesta, se dividieron y se fue cada uno por su lado, Elliot iba conduciendo por lo que no escucho su móvil, el cual erróneamente lo había dejado en silencio, miro la pantalla cinco llamadas de Olivia, cuando devolvió las llamadas ella no atendía, por lo que dejo de insistir, de seguro estaba aun en camino al precinto o alguna diligencia de ultimo minuto pertinente al caso.

.

.

.

Olivia se encontraba ya de pie fuera de la puerta, pensó que quizás se había equivocado de dirección ya que era visiblemente todo tranquilo, miro hacia el interior de la ventana y no encontró nada fuera de lo común, como era de costumbre confirmo que su arma estuviera en su lugar, al lado derecho de su cadera, en los años de detective siempre fue en el mismo lugar, junto con su placa, golpeo suavemente a la puerta llamando por su nombre a Lizzie, después de golpear cinco veces salió la niña visiblemente afectada "¿cariño estas bien?" pregunto ella mientras la niña abría la puerta, ella asintió "se acaba de ir Liv, pero dijo que volvería por Kathleen, mamá esta arriba tratando de tranquilizar a Eli que se asusto por los gritos", Olivia se acerco a la niña y la abrazo, el fin de semana tuvieron una diferencia, pero ahora Lizzie la abrazo fuertemente.

.

.

.

"¿Dónde esta Kathleen?", pregunto Liv a la niña

.

.

.

Lizzie esta sollozando tratando de no sucumbir a las lagrimas, "en el cuarto de baño, él dijo que volvería y que se la llevaría a la fuerza si era necesario, nos siguió desde la casa en Queens"

.

.

.

Olivia asintió, no quería importunar "puedes por favor avisarle a tu mamá que estoy aquí, no quiero tener problemas" dijo Olivia, sabia que su presencia no era requerida, Lizzie había llamado por Elliot, no para ella,

.

.

.

"Antes que subas puedes decirme donde esta el cuarto de baño, para hablar con Kathleen" pregunto Olivia.

.

.

.

La niña señalo hacia una puerta al terminar el pasillo, Olivia podía escuchar los llantos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta.

.

.

.

"voy a hablar con mamá ella sabia que ibas a venir Liv", Lizzie desapareció de la pieza e hizo su camino hacia las escaleras al segundo piso

.

.

.

Olivia golpeo la puerta del cuerpo de baño suavemente sin asustar a la chica, ¿Kathleen, cariño estas bien?", pregunto ella con un tono de preocupación en su voz, no sabia que la niña tenia un novio y menos que fuera un novio maltratador.

.

.

.

"¿Liv?" pregunto la chica extrañada.

.

.

.

"Si cariño, es Olivia, ¿estas bien?", Olivia vio como la puerta se abrió de a poco, la imagen dentro le partió el corazón, la chica tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, el pelo algo desarmado, de seguro se trato de escapar, la chica se abalanzo sobre Olivia, "lo siento, no pude conseguir a tu papá", la chica sollozo. "esta bien, es mejor así, de seguro me va a matar por meter en esto a mis hermanos" respondió Kathleen, demasiado nerviosa para el gusto de Oliva, "cariño tu padre nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño", aun estaban abrazadas cuando sintieron ruido en las escaleras

.

.

.

"¿Olivia?" confirmo Kathy, mientras mecía de un lado a otro a Eli tratando de hacerlo dormir, "escuche ruido acá abajo, siento que hayas tenido que venir Olivia, le dije a Lizzie que llamara a Elliot", Olivia asintió, sabia que no era la persona preferida de Kathy, "lo sé Kathy, Elliot esta en un caso, lo siento", Kathy esbozo un sonrisa forzada "esta bien Olivia, estamos bien, Carl ya se fue", dice mientras mira hacia su hija que aun esta temblando de nervios. Eli levanto la vista, Olivia era una de las personas adultas favoritas del pequeño "Ivy" exclamo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, ella sonrió "hola pequeño,", el niño estiro los brazos hacia ella, haciendo sentir incomoda a Kathy ¿puedo? Pregunto Liv un poco incomoda, "claro" asintió Kathy, sin esconder su asombro, traspaso al niño a los brazos de Liv, Eli sonrió "Ivy" y la abrazo, el niño estaba próximo a cumplir un año.

.

.

.

"será mejor que volvamos a la casa antes de que vuelta" dijo Kathy a las niñas.

.

.

.

Cuando iban haciendo su camino a la salida de la casa se pudo escuchar un grito que viene desde el otro lado de la puerta, Olivia se dio la vuelta para hacer retroceder al clan Stabler, sabia que tenia que hacer lo que fuera para mantenerlos a todos fuera de peligro.

.

.

.

"¡kathleen sale ahora mismo!" se escuchaba que alguien gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta

.

.

.

"shhhh" dijo Olivia tratando de mantener la calma, volvió Eli a los brazos de Kathy.

.

.

.

"kathleen no seas estúpida, sal ahora mismo si no quieres que entre y te saque a la fuerza", la voz en Carl se iba haciendo cada vez mas tensa, tanto Lizzie como Kathleen estaban temblando de nervios, Kathy besaba la cabecita de Eli para que no se pusiera nervios, y comenzara a llorar.

.

.

.

"Kathleen sé que estas ahí dentro, voy a contar hasta tres o voy a entrar".

.

.

.

"necesito que se escondan ahora mismo, voy a hablar con él", Kathleen movió la cabeza "Liv me quiere a mi, nadie mas, esta loco"

.

.

"cariño no voy a dejar que nada te pase bien, necesito que todos se escondan, y no salgan hasta que les diga" dijo Olivia en tono firme, todos asintieron

.

.

.

"Uno, dos, tres" el tres llego demasiado rápido, Kathleen entorpecida por los nervios no alcanzo a esconderse y estaba a un lado de Olivia,

.

.

.

"¡vamos!" grito Carlo con fuerza "te vienes conmigo"

.

.

.

"soy la detective Benson, Carl necesito que te tranquilices y conversemos, Kathleen no quiere ir contigo" dice Liv en un tono amistoso, el chico se veía visiblemente perturbado.

.

.

.

"¡No!" grito el chico, "por que llamaste a la policía, yo te amo" le decía mientras lloraba.

.

.

.

"Carl, necesito que salgas de esta casa, de lo contrario tendré que arrestarte por asalto",

.

.

.

"No" grito demasiado fuerte, Eli se asusto y comenzó a llorar, Olivia bacilo un segundo

.

.

.

"si no vienes conmigo entonces tendré que matarte", el chico saco un arma que tenia escondida en la hebilla en la parte trasera de su espalda y apunto hacia Kathleen, Olivia rápidamente desenfundo su arma, "no ha matar" pensó "Carl baja el arma" solicito con tono firme, el chico negó y apunto el arma firmemente, lo ultimo que se escucho fueron dos ruidos ensordecedores, los gritos que provenían de parte de Kathy eran desgarradores, Eli gritaba al escuchar a su madre desesperada, Kathy levanto la vista y vio a Carl con la mano extendida, el cañón del arma aun humeaba después de haber disparado, la mano del chico temblaba, tenia los ojos perdidos, vacios, y una herida en el brazo que comenzaba a sangrar, Olivia le había dado.

.

.

.

Levanto la vista y busco al lugar donde antes había estado Kathleen de pie junto a Olivia , Kathleen se encontraba tendida en el suelo unos metros mas lejos de donde estaba antes, a un lado de donde estaba, Kathy busco con la mirada alguna herida, algún lugar que estuviera sangrando, la bala de seguro había pasado de largo fue un pensamiento rápido que vino a su mente, Olivia se mantenía en pie, no podía hablar ni reaccionar, sintió un dolor punzante en su estomago, cuando llevo su mano al lugar donde sentía el dolor, sentía la blusa empapada, podía distinguir un liquido carmesí que brotaba de su vientre, en grandes cantidades, la blusa blanca que llevaba rápidamente fue empapada, la visión se volvió borrosa, sentía las piernas débiles, estaba ligeramente mareada.

.

.

.

"¡Olivia!" grito Kathleen desgarradoramente, estaba desesperada

.

.

.

"mama, Olivia me quito del camino" grito Kathleen a su madre al ver que la bala le había dado a Olivia, Liv no quería cerrar los ojos pero de un segundo a otro solo vio oscuridad.

.

.

.

"¡Olivia!" grito Kathy mientras ella se iba estrellando al suelo, demasiado duro contra su cuerpo inerte, todo el cuerpo golpeo el suelo estrepitosamente, y la cabeza golpeo parte del muro que estaba detrás de ella "¡no!" grito Kathy al ver que Olivia fue herida por la bala que era para su hija.

.

.

.

Kathy dio a Eli a Lizzie que se encontraba detrás de ella en shock "llévalo a la pieza" dijo Kathy, Lizzie no había dicho ninguna palabra.

.

.

.

"Liv vamos tienes que despertar" decía Kathy mientras presionaba la herida, la hemorragia no paraba, era difícil de detener con las manos pequeñas de Kathy, presionaba pero entre los dedos seguía filtrándose la sangre, "trae unas toallas del baño rápido" ordeno Kathy a Kathleen que aun se encontraba al lado de ella, la chica corrió y en segundos volvió con unas toallas blancas de mano, Kathy las puso en el lugar de la herida de Olivia, el color de Liv se estaba filtrando junto con la sangre, Liv se estaba volviendo cada vez mas pálida, "llama al 0911" ordeno Kathy a su hija.

.

.

.

"vamos Liv, tienes que esperar, tienes que aguantar", presiono con fuerza la herida, Olivia gimió por el dolor, estaba volviendo en si, la toalla rápidamente se empapo con la sangre que brotaba de la herida de Olivia, Kathy cambio la compresa y siguió presionando, Olivia comenzó parpadear para sacar la sensación de pesadez que sentía "¿Kathleen?" pregunto Liv, esperaba que la bala no la había golpeado, "shhhhhh" dijo Kathy, "no hables Liv, ella esta bien", Olivia trato de aclarar la visión, junto a ella estaba Kathy, los pensamientos eran algo confusos

.

.

.

"mamá la ambulancia están en 10 minutos aquí" respondió Kathleen mientras se sentaba junto a Olivia y le tomaba la mano, podía notar en el rostro de Olivia el dolor. "escuchaste eso Liv, estarán pronto aquí solo tienes que aguantar", Kathy trataba de consolarla, sabia que estaba perdiendo sangre muy rápido,

.

.

.

"Mama, Liv esta perdiendo mucha sangre" dijo la chica a un lado de Liv, se acerco para tomar la mano de Olivia "esta tan fría mamà" , las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, si no fuera por Olivia ella estaría tendida en el suelo

.

.

.

La ambulancia tenia que llegar rápido, pensó Kathy, Liv cerró los ojos para soportar el dolor, era una intensidad que nunca en su vida había sentido antes, se sentía enferma, cansada y mareada, sabia que era por la perdida de sangre, la bala había dado en su estomago al lado derecho, miro hacia abajo y lo que se suponía era una toalla de color blanca ahora estaba empapada nuevamente con su sangre, "solo unos minutos mas Olivia, por favor", Kathy estaba rogando que la ayuda llegara, Olivia tenia los ojos cerrados, podía desangrarse en cualquier minuto, el sangrado era demasiado, Kathy no quería ser mala pero estaba agradecida de que no era su hija la que estaba en esta situación, todo gracias a la intervención de Olivia.

.

.

.

Olivia tenia los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, era visible que esta sintiendo mucho dolor y nadie podía hacer nada para aliviarle el dolor, trato de quitar las manos de Kathy de su vientre, ya que la presión hacia que doliera demasiado, se sentía enfermo no sabia si era por la perdida de sangre o por que estaba mareada, tan cansada, pensó para si misma. "tengo que detener el sangrado Olivia" dijo Kathy cuando presiono nuevamente la compresa al vientre de Olivia, "uhg" exclamo Oliva por el dolor, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Olivia y llego al suelo de la habitación.

.

.

.

Kathy escuchaba que Olivia hablaba, pero el susurro era demasiado débil "¿Qué?" pregunto ella, Olivia tomo un suspiro.

.

.

"..Elliot..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

.

.

.

Kathy estaba desesperada, en todos los años que tenia de enfermera nunca había tenido una victima de bala entre sus manos, sin absolutamente ningún tipo de ayuda medica, no podía imaginar el dolor que podía sentir Olivia.

.

.

.

"papá no contesta" decía Kathleen mientras marcaba al teléfono de Elliot.

.

.

.

"Olivia, sé que es difícil, pero necesito que te mantengas despierta tanto como puedas" le susurraba Kathy, la perdida de sangre en cualquier momento haría que perdiera nuevamente el conocimiento y temía que no fuera a despertar nunca mas, si Olivia muere, Elliot muere con ella, Olivia no podía formar palabra por lo que solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

.

.

.

Lizzie bajo con un enojado Eli, "OH por Dios",grito la niña al ver a Olivia tendida en el suelo, su madre con las manos ensangrentadas y un charco de sangre en el suelo, Lizzie comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

.

.

.

"Cariño, necesito que subas con tu hermano" dice Kathy mientras mira hacia la escalera donde se encontraba la niña con su hermano en brazos.

.

.

.

"Han pasado mas de diez minutos" dijo Kathleen a su madre, "esta muy fría mamá", Kathy asintió, "trae unas mandas del mueble del cuarto de tu tía", Kathleen subió rápidamente al segundo piso y volvió con un par de mantas, "quizás debemos ponerla en el sofá" dijo la chica.

.

.

.

"¿Liv crees que te puedas levantar?", pregunto Kathy sabiendo la respuesta.

.

.

.

"no" respondió débilmente Olivia, la herida dolía demasiado, no quería ser movida, estaba luchando por no dormir, pero se sentía tan cansada, la presión que Kathy ejercía en la herida generaba un dolor que le quitaba la respiración, era muy difícil mantenerse despierta.

.

.

.

"Liv, sé que duele, pero tengo que presionar" explicaba Kathy, había sido herida hace cerca de veinte minutos y el sangrado no se detenía "mmmm", respondió Olivia, incapaz de hablar, sentía que se estaba quedando sin energía..

.

.

.

Pasaron un par de minutos y la ambulancia aun no llegaba, si seguía sangrando no había muchas esperanzas para Olivia, "llama nuevamente al 0911" grito Kathy a su hija.

.

.

.

Kathleen se levanto del lado de Olivia y saco su móvil marcando nuevamente, "mi nombre es Kathleen Stabler y llame hace unos diez minutos para solicitar una ambulancia, es una urgencia, la detective Benson fue herida, necesitamos una ambulancia urgente" grito la chica al teléfono, "no..no" decía mientras escuchaba al otro lado, "no podemos esperar, ella esta sangrando demasiado", corto la llamada y las lagrimas inundaron su rostro

.

.

.

"Hubo un accidente en la carretera, la ambulancia no llegara en los próximo cuarenta a cincuenta minutos hay un colapso en las calles" respondió la chica sin siquiera levantar la vista.

.

.

.

"Esta bien, no importa" respondió Olivia débilmente y cerro los ojos

.

.

.

"¡Mierda!" exclamo Kathy, fue a tomar el pulso, cada vez mas débil.

.

.

.

"Olivia venia en un auto, quizás podamos llevarla nosotras" dijo Kathleen, la chica salio corriendo hacia la puerta principal, abrió la puerta y vio que el auto no estaba, "Carl se llevo el auto" dijo casi susurrando moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, salió a la calle para ver algún auto, algún vecino, alguien que las pudiera ayudar.

.

.

.

Olivia abrió los ojos unos minutos mas tarde "¿Elliot?" dijo, no como pregunta mas como una afirmación, "lo estamos llamando" respondió Kathy.

.

.

.

"Hey, El" decía nuevamente Olivia, Kathy miro hacia atrás, no había nadie, Kathleen estaba afuera en el jardín, pero no era Elliot, Kathy llevo la mano a la frente de Olivia, se sentía muy caliente, el rostro de Liv comenzaba a sudar por la fiebre.

.

.

.

Kathleen volvió a entrar a la sala, la imagen era casi de terror, Olivia tendida en el suelo, cubierta de sangre, podía notar que tenía los ojos abiertos. "esta ardiendo en fiebre" dice Kathy a su hija, "debe tener una infección, destápala" dice mientras sacaban las mantas, "tenemos que bajar la fiebre", Kathleen fue a la cocina por unos paños fríos y los puso en la frente de Olivia para aliviar un poco.

.

.

.

"Frío" dijo Olivia, mientras cerraba los ojos, su cuerpo estaba luchando con la perdida de sangre y con la fiebre, necesitaba a Elliot con ella, sabia que en algún momento seria vencida, pero lucharía hasta el final, tenia que decirle por ultima vez a Elliot que lo amaba y que esos seis meses que le había dado, había sido mas feliz que toda su vida.

.

.

.

"Vas a ver a Elliot, vas a estar bien, solo tienes que aguantar Olivia", decía Kathy, podía ver que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, sangre de Olivia que no paraba de salir de su herida en el estomago.

.

.

.

"Sueño" decía ella susurrando, Kathy meneo la cabeza "aguanta Olivia, la ambulancia estará aquí en cualquier momento" decía ella, casi tratando de convencerse a si misma, la hemorragia no paraba, a este ritmo Olivia no lo lograría.

.

.

.

Trataba de abrir los ojos, mantenerlos abiertos, pero algo tan simple le era podidamente difícil de hacer, sentía un dolor palpitante en su vientre, demasiado para que su cuerpo aguantara el dolor, quería que todo se fuera lejos, no quería nada mas

.

.

.

Elliot había llamado a Cragen para confirmar que habían encontrado a la familia de la victima, estaban volviendo con Fin y Munch hacia Nueva York, los padres de la victima iban a identificar el cuerpo de la chica durante la jornada del día miércoles, cuando Cragen le informo donde se encontraba Olivia se sorprendió, Kathy no le había mencionado de que iban a salir con los chicos, era día de escuela. Sin hacer un comentario.

.

.

Conforme iban pasando los minutos la tranquilidad que tenia Kathy iba desapareciendo, su profesión hacia que tuviera la mente tranquila, pero cuando era alguien familiar las cosas eran distintas, se seco una lagrima que caía a través de sus mejillas "tienes que aguantar Olivia, Elliot no lo va a lograr si no estas a su lado, lo siento, por favor solo tienes que aguantar un poco mas", la respiración de Olivia cada vez era mas dificultosa, de seguro la sangre se estaba filtrando a otras partes del cuerpo, Olivia podía escuchar las palabras de Kathy, estaba tan cansada que los ojos se cerraban.

.

.

.

Se escucho un ruido de un auto fuera de la casa, estacionado fuertemente, Kathleen salio rápidamente de la sala para salir al jardín, por un momento Kathy pensó que era la ambulancia, sin embargo extraño que no tuviera las sirenas.

.

.

"¡papá!", exclamo Kathleen cuando vio al conductor del vehiculo, Elliot frunció el ceño al ver las manos ensangrentadas de su hija "mierda" pensó para si mismo, su hija estaba herida, pero se veía visiblemente bien, "lo siento papá es mi culpa" decía mientras sollozaba, ella corrió hacia la puerta de Elliot "¿estas bien?", `pregunto Elliot, ¿tus hermanos están bien?" pregunto preocupado, ella asintió "es Liv" respondió casi en un susurro,.

.

.

.

Elliot no espero mayor explicación y corrió al interior del inmueble, "¡no!" grito Elliot cuando vio a Olivia tendida en el suelo, al borde de la inconciencia, podía ver los rastros de sangre en las manos de Kathy, las toallas cubiertas de sangre a un lado del cuerpo de Olivia, las mantas a un lado de ella, en un segundo estaba al lado de Olivia, "no..no.. no" repetía una y otra vez y movía la cabeza "Liv, estoy aquí, vamos despierta", Olivia sonrío al escuchar a Elliot, no sabia si estaba alucinando o estaba ahí, pero podía sentir su aroma "¿El?" pregunto ella débilmente, "mírame Liv" decía mientras besaba su frente, "estoy aquí cariño tienes que aguantar", Olivia cerro los ojos, "¡mierda no te duermas Olivia!" casi le grito, "necesito saber que paso pero no ahora, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital" grito Elliot desesperado, Kathy asintió "la ambulancia esta atascada, lo siento Elliot" Kathy aun tenia sus manos presionando el estomago de Olivia "Dios, tanta sangre" dijo Elliot, "no vamos a esperar, la voy a llevar yo" dijo Elliot en tono decidido.

.

.

.

"Quizás nos crucemos con la ambulancia de camino aquí, pero no puedo esperar, Olivia se esta desangrando", Elliot movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, "vamos cariño, te voy a llevar al hospital, todo saldrá bien, por favor abre los ojos para mi", ella realizo un esfuerzo para poder ver los ojos de Elliot "hey, El" dijo sonriendo hacia él, "llegaste" decía mientras cerraba los ojos, "lo siento El, estoy tan cansada", Elliot movió la cabeza, "nena tienes que aguantar ¡Si?, si voy a llevar al hospital, necesito que seas fuerte para mi ¿bien?, necesito que hagas un esfuerzo", Olivia movía la cabeza diciendo que no, "El.. yo.. no…yo.. no.. puedo", Elliot seco una lagrima antes de que fuera visible "si puedes, te necesito a mi lado Liv, por favor"

.

.

.

" cansada" susurraba Olivia, ella sabia que todo seria mucho mas fácil si simplemente se entregaba a la inconsciencia, casi no había dolor, pero si cerraba los ojos no iba a ver a Elliot y no iba a escuchar sus palabras.

.

.

.

"¿los niños?" pregunto Elliot

.

.

.

Kathy apunto hacia el segundo piso "Eli y Lizzie están arriba, no podía dejar que la vieran así, lo siento tanto Elliot" Kathy estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

.

.

.

Kathleen te tienes que quedar con tus hermanos, llame a Maureen para que los venga a buscar, "¿Kathy me acompañas?" pregunto Elliot sin saber si podía contar con su ex – esposa, ella asintió.

.

.

.

"Liv, nena esto va a ser un poco difícil, pero te tengo que levantar para llevar al auto" decía Elliot en su oído esperando captar su atención, sabia que ella estaba muy cansada debido a la perdida de sangre.

.

.

"El….quiero… ir … a .. casa" decía Olivia susurrando débilmente.

.

.

.

"pronto, nena, pronto" dice Elliot en un intento en vano de tranquilizarla

.

.

.

"duele.. duele mucho" dice, increíblemente cuando Elliot llego ella se volvió algo mas lucida y podía formular algunas frases.

.

.

.

"Lo sé nena.. se que duele mucho", respondió Elliot, "Liv, tengo que levantarte, lo haré lo mas despacio posible, esta bien con eso" pregunto Elliot, ella asintió.

.

.

.

Elliot se puso a un lado de ella y su brazo fue hasta detrás de sus rodillas, la otra mano a su espalda "lo voy a hacer muy despacio".

.

.

.

"no.. por favor.." suplico ella en el tremendo dolor que sentía.

.

.

.

Elliot sabia que la presión que iba a ejercer en su vientre iba a ser muy doloroso para ella, pero tenia que sacarla de ahí, tenia que llevarla a un hospital con urgencia,

.

.

.

Kathy estaba a un lado de Elliot, quito la mano de la herida de Olivia para no hacer demasiada presión.

.

.

.

Elliot se levanto lentamente, ella se aferro a su camisa, Olivia gimió al sentir la presión en su abdomen "El.. por favor…duele" Elliot la beso en la frente, estaba sudada, se sentía caliente "un poco mas Liv" decía dulcemente.

.

.

.

Elliot hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse en pie, "¡ahhhhh!" grito Olivia como un tremendo dolor atravesó su vientre en la fuerza que Elliot ejerció en su cuerpo para ponerse de pie "lo siento Liv..lo siento" decía Elliot, lo estaba matando verla en tanto dolor "shhhh cariño falta poco", las lagrimas caían a través de las mejillas de Olivia, era demasiado dolor, tan fuerte que sintió que se iba a desmayar.

.

.

.

Ella se aferro a la camisa de Elliot, el se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida "Kathy, las mantas" señalo Elliot, Kathy tomo las mantas y siguió a Elliot hacia la puerta de salida, Kathleen beso a su madre, "me llaman por favor", rogo a su madre, se sentía tan culpable de la situación de Olivia, si ella muere no se lo podía perdonar.

.

.

.

Olivia gemía con cada paso de Elliot, en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, ella lo sabia.

.

.

.

"Kathy voy a tras con ella, enciende la sirena", explico Elliot desde fuera donde estaba el encendido de las sirenas y le paso la llave.

.

.

.

"Liv esto va a doler un poco" dijo Elliot mientras hacia algunos movimientos para acomodarla en la parte trasera "duele…mucho", susurraba ella tras gemido. "El..no..por..favor" pedía ella no podía aguantar un movimiento mas, Elliot se acomodo en el asiento al lado de su cabeza, "tengo que presionar la herida Liv" dijo mientras su mano hacia un rápido recorrido a su vientre, "no" dijo ella tratando de quitar la mano de Elliot, "no por favor, duele tanto", ella estaba al borde de la inconciencia, "nena, estas sangrando demasiado, tengo que aplicar presión" explicaba Elliot, algo que ella ya sabia, por todos los casos a los cuales han prestado ayuda a las victimas. Ella gimió cuando Elliot llego al lado de su herida y presiono una nueva toalla, ella frunció el ceño en el dolor.

.

.

.

"Elliot" trato de llamar la atención Kathy "tienes que presionar la herida, el camino es largo, debes parar el sangrado" indico Kathy.

.

.

.

"Lo sé" respondió Elliot "lo sé", en realidad él no sabia si Olivia aguantaría el trayecto de cuarenta minutos en las condiciones en las que estaba.

.

.

.

Kathy fue el camino a toda velocidad, sabia que estaba rompiendo mas de alguna ley de transito, miraba hacia atrás como Elliot susurraba palabras de amor a Olivia,

.

.

.

Elliot no quitaba la mirada de Olivia, tan pálido, estaba sudando, estaba despierta, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados y los abría a veces para tranquilizar a Elliot. Él besaba la frente de Olivia, y acariciaba con su mano izquierda la cabeza de Olivia, acariciaba el cabello, mientras su otra mano presionaba el vientre de Olivia, ahora ella llevaba los ojos cerrados, faltaba aun un poco menos de mitad de caminos, el dolor a veces venia fuertemente y ella gemía, a ratos estaba mas tranquila.

.

.

.

Elliot durante el camino había llamado a Fin para informarle la situación, les indico que el chico se había llevado el auto que le había pasado a Olivia, con suerte aun podían detenerlo, "yo le aviso a Munch y a Cragen" le había dicho Fin muy preocupado por la salud de Olivia.

.

.

.

Ella se movió incomoda cuando una ola de nauseas se apodero de ella, abrió los ojos rápidamente, se sentía mareada, "enferma", dijo apenas perceptible, Elliot acerco un poco mas el oído, ella repitió un poco mas fuerte "enferma",

.

.

.

"Kathy detén un poco el auto" grito Elliot asustado, "Liv se siente enferma",

.

.

.

Ella agradeció que Elliot entendió lo que quería decir, no tenia la fuerza para formar frases, para explicarse, solo sabia que tenia muchas ganas de vomitar.

.

.

.

Elliot se acomodo y la ladeo un poco, sin temor de que lo hiciera en el auto, no la iba a bajar de él sabiendo el dolor que había sentido solo al tener que subir al automóvil "tranquila nena, esta bien" le decía Elliot, Kathy acerco una bolsa hacia Elliot, quizás Olivia no se sentía cómoda enfermándose en el auto, Elliot la movió un poco para que ella quedara de lado "ohh" gimió ella cuando comenzó a vomitar

.

.

.

"¡mierda..oh Dios!". Exclamaba Elliot mientras Olivia no paraba de vomitar,

.

.

.

,

"Elliot.. ella no lo lograra" sentencio Kathy..

.

.

.

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"No digas eso Kathy, ella lo va a lograr", grito Elliot en la desesperación, sabia que al ritmo que iban era cada vez mas difícil que Olivia viviera, miro hacia el lugar donde estaba su herida, que con el paso del tiempo no ha dejado de sangrar en ningún minuto, Elliot besaba la frente sudorosa de Olivia, con el paso de los minutos la respiración se iba haciendo mas dificultosa y trabajada.

Kathy veía a través del espejo retrovisor, Elliot nunca había sido tan tierno con ella, en mas de veinte años de matrimonio, verlo interactuar con Olivia le rompía el corazón, ella sabia que Olivia estaba en el corazón de su ex - marido hace mucho tiempo y esperaba que pudieran salir adelante, alejo de su mente los sentimientos de celos que la inundaron al ver el amor que hay entre la pareja, gracias a Olivia su hija esta viva, ella tomo la bala para salvar a Kathleen.

"Ella lo va a lograr" decía Elliot susurrando.

"Nena, tienes que aguantar ¿si?, aun nos queda mucho tiempo por delante, yo… yo quisiera tomar todo ese dolor que estas sintiendo y sentirlo yo…no me gusta ver que esta en tanto dolor bebé, sé que duele cariño, pero tienes que aguantar bebé…aguanta por favor" suplicaba Elliot.

Ella abrió los ojos para cumplir con su novio y forzó una sonrisa, "estoy bien" dijo dulcemente.

Elliot rió con pesar, esta era una de las palabras que siempre salían de los labios de Olivia cuando quería tranquilizarlo,

"claro que si cariño, tienes un orificio de bala en el estomago, un enorme sangrado, y ardiendo por la fiebre, por supuesto que estas bien" dice él en tono irónico "eres pésima mintiéndome Olivia", dijo él mientras suspiraba

Elliot tomo la mano izquierda de Olivia, casi inerte estaba tan fría, la tapo nuevamente con las mantas que Kathy había recogido anteriormente para ella, suavemente, sabia que ella estaba en un profundo dolor, se veía tan pálida, tan agotada.

Olivia se iba sintiendo mas y mas débil conforme pasaba el tiempo, quería aferrarse a la esperanza de seguir con Elliot, pero el dolor era cada vez mas insoportable y sentía la enorme necesidad de dormir, pensaba que si cerraba los ojos y dormía el dolor se iría lejos, no quería sentir mas dolor, ella sabia que si se entregaba a la oscuridad todo seria mucho mas fácil, pero le costaba renuncia a Elliot, que continuaba hablando con ella, diciéndole las cosas que harían una vez que sanara, tanto amor, pensó,

"El…", hablo ella tratando de llamar su atención

"estoy aquí nena, justo aquí", dice Elliot mientras le acaricia el cabello, Kathy había mencionado que se veían algunas sirenas en el camino, por lo que estaban cerca de diez minutos para el hospital.

Cuando llegaron al lugar en la carretera donde fue el accidente estaban las sirenas de los detectives, la calle estaba prácticamente cerrada, habían vayas para evitar el trafico en el lugar del accidente

"Elliot", exclamo Kathy para llamar su atención "tenemos el camino cerrado, lo siento no se ve ninguna ambulancia" hablo Kathy por lo que parecieron horas de silencio. No quería molestar a Elliot y a Olivia en aquel momento

"mierda" exclamo Elliot, "voy a hablar con ellos, Liv necesito que no te duermas nena, vuelvo enseguida", Elliot lentamente movió a Olivia para poder salir de debajo de su cabeza "OK" respondió ella,

Elliot bajo rápidamente del auto y corrió al primer oficial que encontró, "soy el detective Stabler" se identifico mostrando la placa, él miro hacia los autos, no habían victimas en su interior, ya se los habían llevado al hospital "Oficial necesito pasar, es urgente, mi pareja la detective Benson fue herida de bala y tengo que llevarla al hospital, llamamos una ambulancia pero creo que ya fue usada", dice mientras trata de recobrar la respiración.

El oficial corrió hacia las vayas para permitirle el acceso "adelante detective Stabler" grito mientras Elliot volvía al auto "gracias" exclamo mientras subía al auto "vamos" ordeno a Kathy,

Suavemente volvió a poner la cabeza de Olivia en sus piernas, ella se encontraba semi – inconciente.

"¿El…?" pregunto ella, "estoy aquí, a tu lado nena, ya falta poco, solo tienes que aguantar un poco mas", le dice mientras acaricia el cabello de su novia. Kathy miro hacia Elliot y podía ver que tenía los ojos húmedos, brillosos, y unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"El….yo…quiero…que…sepas…que...no…me…arrepiento...de…el...paso...que...dimos…fui...muy… feliz…", susurro Olivia,

"shhhh…no hables Liv" dice Elliot mientras sella sus labios con un suave beso.

"El…por favor…solo… me deja...hablar", suplico Olivia, trabajando en mantener su respiración.

Elliot asintió y le acaricio la mejilla, mientras ella respira y vuelve a tratar de hablar

"Kathy…yo…lo…siento...nunca... fue…mi... intención…dañar…tu...matrimonio" dice Liv, cada palabra era mas difícil de articular como el dolor se estaba apoderando de ella, y apretaba la mano de Elliot, Kathy miro a través del espejo retrovisor a la mujer que estaba en los brazos de su ex – marido, "Liv, no hables estas muy débil, esta bien, después podemos conversar". Le respondió Kathy,

"El…dile…a…los…chicos...que .se...porten...bien…deben...cuidarse...Fin, Munch y Cragen fueron… mucho... mas...que...compañeros…de…trabajo…en…estos…años" susurraba Liv, tratando de mantener la cordura, a pesar del dolor en el que estaba sumido su cuerpo.

"Liv, vas a poderles decir tu misma, estamos llegando al hospital, solo tienes que aguantar un par de minutos nena, por favor".

Ella levanto su mano libre y se esforzó para llegar a su cara y acariciarlo.

"El…dile... tus...hijos… que..los...quiero. y espero…que …sean ...felices". Elliot llego a sus labios para hacer que dejara de hablar,

"Liv nena, no hables así, tu vas a poder hablar con todos ellos, ¡Maldición! no hables como que te estuvieras despidiendo, lo siento no quise gritar, estoy...lo siento tanto nena...no puedes morir en mis brazos, estamos recién viviendo nuestra vida juntos, nena por favor" suplico Elliot.

"te amo…El"

"Te amo Liv", Elliot besaba su frente y acariciaba su cabello tratanto de calmarla.

Las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de Olivia, era una mezcla de sus lágrimas y de las lágrimas que estaban brotando de Elliot. "yo no me siento bien" dice susurrando, "¡aggghh!", Olivia se estremeció cuando un dolor estallo en su abdomen y sin avisar comenzó a vomitar nuevamente,

"¡oh dios!" exclamo Elliot cuando vio que ella estaba vomitando sangre

"lo siento", susurro ella y se entrego a la inconciencia, el dolor se fue, todo era tan tranquilo, tan armónico, una paz que nunca en su vida había sentido, por que veo una luz

"¿Liv?", grito Elliot desesperado "Olivia abre los ojos para mi cariño, por favor mírame"

Elliot busco en su cuello con sus dedos, "no tiene pulso" grito a nadie en particular "no., esto no puede estar pasando…"

"Estamos llegando Elliot, solo un segundo", dice Kathy mientras detiene el auto frente a la puerta de entrada del hospital

Antes de que Kathy detuviera el automóvil Elliot ya tenia el cuerpo de Olivia inerte entre sus brazos, se bajo del auto y salio corriendo a la entrada del hospital

"¡ayudaaaaaa!" grito cuando cayo al suelo con Olivia en sus brazos, ambos cubiertos de sangre de ella.

"ella no esta respirando" grito a la gente que se acercaba a su lado para ayudarlo, fueron dos médicos y dos enfermeras que se acercaron rápidamente a Elliot. "ella no esta respirando", repitió Elliot.

Uno de los médicos tomo a Olivia de los brazos de Elliot a pesar de que él no quería liberarla, "una camilla" solicito el médico, cuando llego la camilla la deposito y la entraron a la sala de trauma, Elliot no se alejo de su lado, le tomo la mano mas fría que antes, "acaba de dejar de respirar" dice Elliot una vez que recupera un poco la compostura, "ella es mi pareja Olivia Benson, 38 años y fue herida de bala hace aproximadamente una hora y no ha dejado de sangrar", Elliot volvió a su estado de policía, entendiendo que su desesperación por perderla no ayudaría a Olivia, "la tenemos detective, ahora seguiremos nosotros" respondió uno de los médicos mientras miraban hacia él.

Elliot miro hacia Olivia, su cuerpo inerte, cubierto de sangre, los médicos estaban trabajando en ella, desgarrando su ropa ensangrentada, en el suelo estaban las compresas que utilizaron para el sangrado durante su trayecto en automóvil, nunca había visto tanta sangre antes, sus manos también estaban cubiertas de la sangre de Olivia, "debe salir detective" dijo una de las enfermeras tocando su hombre, "estamos tratando de recuperarla" le dice, Elliot hace su camino hacia la salida de la sala de trauma, podía ver a Kathy con los ojos brillosos, "gracias por ayudarme" susurro Elliot pasando al lado de ella sin siquiera mirarla, se fue a sentar a una de las sillas duras de la sala de espera, sabia que su trabajo era peligroso, siempre estaba la posibilidad de salir herido, pero Olivia no estaba trabajando cuando sucedió, aun no sabia como paso, que sucedió, tenia que hablar con Kathy.

"Elliot las chicas llamaron, vienen en camino" dice Kathy mientras se sienta a su lado.

"quiero saber que paso Kathy, quiero saber por que demonios tengo en mis manos la sangre de Olivia y ella esta luchando por vivir", Kathy asintió, sabia que iba a llegar el momento en el que tenia que contarle todo, solo que ahora todo era algo confuso,

Elliot miraba sus manos, llenas de sangre, sabia que tenia que ir a limpiarse, pero no quería moverse en caso de que un medico saliera para hablar con él

"tengo que llamar a Cragen", dijo mientras sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo.

"Cap, es Elliot" decía en la línea, "Olivia fue herida de gravedad, estamos en el hospital Mercy, acabamos de llegar, Fin y Munch están tratando de localizar el automóvil en el que escapo el chico, la cosa esta mal Cap",

"Don, Dickie esta en el colegio, Kathy esta conmigo en el hospital", antes de que Elliot terminara la frase Cragen le había respondido "yo me encargo, estoy en camino"

.Había pasado cerca de treinta minutos cuando Elliot escucho una voz familiar detrás de él, estaba en la oscuridad "Papá" escucho detrás de él, era Maureen su hija mayor, "lo siento papá" dijo mientras corrió a abrazarlo "Kathleen me llamo, viene con mis hermanos para acá papa ¿han sabido algo?" pregunto ella preocupada por la salud de Olivia y la salud mental de su padre.

"no" respondió Kathy detrás de Elliot, llego hasta su hija para abrazarla "es bueno que estés aquí cariño, para tu padre y para Olivia" dijo Kathy a la mayor de sus hijas, se sentaron en silencio "quieres un café" pregunto Kathy a Elliot, él negó "no gracias" respondió sin levantar la vista.

A los pocos minutos escucharon varios pasos, Elliot levanto la vista, el resto de su familia había llegado hasta el hospital, Kathleen, Lizzie y el pequeño Eli entraron en la sala de espera, las chicas miraron los rostros de sus padres para ver que las cosas no estaban bien, "papá lo siento tanto" dijo Kathleen cuando se sentó a un lado de su padre.

"Elliot", llamo Kathy tratando de llamar la atención de su ex- esposo "ve a asearte" le solicito, sus hijos estaban incómodos al ver la sangre en las manos de su padre, Elliot levanto la vista y sin decir palabras se levanto y pregunto por el baño mas cercano, cuando entro al cuarto de baño miro sus manos, las lavo con cuidado, y se echo un poco de agua en el rostro, necesitaba despejar su mente.

Cuando Elliot salio del cuarto de baño diviso a sus compañeros hablando con Kathy, de seguro ella los estaba poniendo al día con los acontecimientos, aun no sabia si estaba preparado para escuchar lo que sucedió

Fin se acerco a Elliot y le puso la mano en su hombro "ella va a estar bien Elliot, ella es una chica fuerte".

"es verdad" complemento Munch "Olivia es terca, no se dejara ganar tan fácilmente", Elliot meneo la cabeza, ni siquiera saben todo lo que ella sufrió solo para llegar al hospital, toda la sangre que perdió, las veces que su cuerpo se estremecía ante el dolor, las suplicas para que no la moviera, sus ultimas palabras antes de que su corazón se detuvo, como pedía no tener que sufrir mas y él egoístamente no la dejaba por que no la quería perder, a pesar de que sabia que estaba en un intenso dolor. "te amo" recordó sus últimas palabras, ella se había despedido de él.

Cragen entro a la sala de espera, vio a sus detectives y a los hijos de Elliot, también a Kathy, durante el trayecto había pasado a buscar a Dickie y llamado a Casey Novak, la sala estaba en silencio, Elliot estaba sentado un poco mas apartado, había pasado cerca de una hora desde que llegaron al hospital, si no habían noticias es porque no había podido reanimarla.

"Elliot", llamo Cragen para llamar la atención de Stabler, "Elliot…Liv va a estar bien" dice su capitán para levantar el animo de su detective.

Elliot movió la cabeza de un lado a otro "había tanta sangre, ella estaba en tanto dolor y yo no la dejaba…soy tan egoísta… dejen de decir que va a estar bien, ella dejo de respirar en el automóvil, en mis brazos, Liv ingreso muerta al hospital". Dijo mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro.


End file.
